SOS Bishonen 03
by Nahel
Summary: Valentin travaille toujours à l'agence.Cette fois c'est les persos de Conte cain qui en font les fraisFic a ne pas prendre au serieux malgre un ton grave pas du tout prevu au depart!Leger Yaoi
1. Alerte rouge!

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse !

Auteur : Mano

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire….

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : 

Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer….

Précisions : Pour cet épisode, j'ai choisit de détourner les héros d'un manga de Kaori Yuki, « Comte Cain ».

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de cette série magnifique qui pourrait se sentir lésés ou blessés par ce qui va suivre.

Chapitre 1 : Alerte rouge !

Il y avait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Valentin avait été engagé pour travailler à l'agence. Depuis leur dernière mission, ils n'avaient eut qu'un nouveau contrat à propos d'une dispute entre deux amoureux que BK s'était empressée de remettre ensemble, sans la moindre difficulté.

Depuis c'était le calme complet…

Une véritable mer d'huile !

L'ennui…

Et inévitablement c'était aussi le commencement des problèmes pour le pauvre brun, victime et cobaye bien involontaire des facéties de sa partenaire et de Chloé.

Non contente de parier sur tout et n'importe quoi, les deux jeunes femmes le prenaient à partie pour qu'il les départagea et arbitra leurs différents ce qui pour lui relevait du casse tête !

Par exemple comment aurait-il put savoir qui était le meilleur dans telles ou telles disciplines dans telles ou telles séries qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et dont pour le moment il se moquait éperdument ?

Il avait essayé de leur dire le fond de sa pensée mais alors les deux jeunes femmes lui étaient tombées dessus et l'avait obligé à regarder l'intégrale de la série en version originale sous titré quand il s'agissait de séries télés, à lire tout les bouquins concernant les Héros qui les préoccupaient sur le moment…

Et cela variait d'un jour à l'autre si ce n'était pas d'une heure à l'autre.

En quatre jour, il avait ingurgité plus de séries et de livres qu'en une vie et il commençait à saturer. Il attendait presque avec impatience l'annonce d'une mission ou l'arrivée d'un importun à la porte de l'agence pour se changer les idées…

Et pourtant ! En quatre jours, il en avait vue de drôles de personnes défiler : du gros pervers à la recherche de jeunes filles prêtent à réaliser tous ses caprices, aux pauvres débutants tout timides, en passant par l'homme adultère…

Les mauvais clients étaient rarement des femmes mais cela arrivait et il y avait le choix aussi : Veuves riches mais pas éplorées du tout, à la jeune fille qui veut épater la galerie des copines lors d'une soirée avec un super cavalier, en passant par la femme adultère…

Plusieurs lui avaient d'ailleurs laissée leurs numéros mais il n'avait accepté aucun de leur rendez-vous, pas plus ceux laissé par les hommes auxquels il n'avait pas déplu…

Tout cela s'entassait dans le ventre de son bureau qui avait beaucoup de mal à les digérer.

Pour le moment en ce début d'après midi, les filles se tenaient tranquille.

Chloé était à la boutique.

BK était dans son bureau plongé dans un nouveau jeu vidéo qui la passionnait visiblement vu les soupirs et les exclamations très imagées qu'il pouvait entendre à intervalles réguliers.

Et puis soudain, il y eut un rugissement provenant du bureau de sa patronne.

Valentin sursauta, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu ce genre de bruit mis à part dans les documentaires animaliers à la télévision.

Il se leva de sa chaise et osa risquer un œil en direction de la porte du bureau du fond du couloir.

Il remarqua que Rébecca tout comme lui attendait au seuil de son bureau, de voir de quoi il retournait avant de s'approcher plus prêt de la porte. La rousse avait passé la tête par la porte de son propre bureau et regardait avec attention la porte sur sa gauche.

Carole ouvrit sa porte à la volée et leur commanda de venir la rejoindre dans son bureau.

« Rébecca ! Valentin ! Venez immédiatement nous avons une _alerte rouge_ ! »

La directrice referma sa porte sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle avait été entendue et si ses collaborateurs allaient coopérer.

Valentin soupira. Avait-il d'autre choix ?

Il se demandait quand même ce que pouvait être une _alerte rouge _?

Il allait le demander à sa partenaire, quand Chloé entra à son tour dans l'agence avec un sourire que Valentin aurait qualifié de terrifiant.

« Il y avait un moment que nous n'avions pas eu _d'alerte rouge_, n'est ce pas BK ? » Lança la brune en les devançant pour entrer dans le bureau.

« Oui et c'était pas un mal à mon avis » Marmonna la jeune femme visiblement pas emballée.

Valentin était de plus en plus intrigué à propos de ce travail qui ne semblait pas enchanter sa partenaire. Jusqu'ici Rébecca s'était toujours montré très enthousiaste à l'idée de régler les problèmes de héros de série. Alors pourquoi semblait-elle inquiète là?

Il suivit les deux jeunes femmes à l'intérieur du bureau de leur patronne qui les attendait en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Si BK avait perdu son entrain à partir en mission, Carole semblait plus nerveuse et fébrile que les autres fois.

Valentin avait dans l'idée que _cette alerte rouge_ devait être un gros morceau !

Il s'assit sur le canapé alors que sa partenaire s'appuyait contre un mur avec un air renfrogné.

Quant à Chloé, elle s'assit sur le bureau en affichant toujours le même sourire démoniaque.

« Nous avons une _alerte rouge_ ! Et pas n'importe quoi je vous prie ! » Commença de leur expliquer Carole en déambulant nerveusement dans la pièce. « Si nous acceptons nous allons nous faire une renommée d'enfer ! »

« Si nous réussissons » La coupa BK.

« Avec le nouveau matériel fournit par Carole de Dna2, nous ne devrions pas rencontrer les mêmes difficulté que les fois précédentes. »Tenta de la rassurer la patronne en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur avec un sourire encourageant.

« Tu crois vraiment ? » Insista la rouquine.

« Si tu ne veux pas participer à la mission dis le nous, BK » Minauda d'un ton mielleux Chloé.

Valentin se sentit frissonner rien qu'au son de la voix de la brune.

Apparemment les chamailleries entre ces deux là n'étaient pas simplement amicale.

Il sursauta à nouveau quand Rébecca reprit la parole.

Ce n'était pas la jeune femme qui parlait mais le symbiote Tokra qu'elle portait, Selinar.

Depuis son arrivée il n'avait entendu Selinar qu'une seule fois.

« Nous ne refusons pas de participer. Nous voulons nous assurer que nous sommes mieux préparé pour ce genre d'opération que nous ne l'étions la dernière fois ! » Assura le Tokra de sa voix rauque. « Nous ne voudrions pas rester prisonniers à l'intérieur d'un monde qui nous ai étranger, par le seul fait que vous seriez incapable de créer des répliques parfaites ! »

« Je n'y peut rien si cela demande du temps ! » Lâcha Chloé d'un ton acide et froid.

« Cela suffit ! » Intervint Carole fermement s'interposant entre les deux jeunes femmes. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ce sujet, grâce à l'ordinateur, Valentin nous fournira les données en un temps très court….N'est ce pas Valentin ? »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Valentin se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait dans cette pièce et visiblement on comptait énormément sur lui et sa collaboration.

Il se tourna vers Carole avec un demi sourire ironique et satisfait.

Pour la première fois, il sentait que sa patronne ne le laisserait pas partir en mission sans tout lui révéler.

Il comptait bien profiter au maximum de cet avantage.

« Avant de pouvoir vous répondre, j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez de quoi il retourne … » demanda-t-il à la blonde qui soupira puis sourit.

« C'est vrai qu'il apprend vite le gamin ! » s'exclama Chloé sur un ton plus amical.

Selinar se contenta d'hocher la tête apparemment du même avis.

« Une _alerte rouge_ est une mission délicate à accomplir. Il faut aider des personnes venant du monde de l'animation ou de la littérature à se libérer de leur monde pour un autre. Mais il y a de nombreuses closes à respecter. Dans un premier temps, il faut réussir à créer des clones semblables aux originaux qui puissent continuer à vivre l'histoire originale. Ce qui est déjà loin d'être évident ! » Expliqua calmement Carole en s'asseyant à son bureau. « Dans nos mission précédentes, il nous fallait énormément de temps pour recueillir les données nécessaires à la création des clones. »

« C'est moi qui me charge de leur fabrication » L'interrompit Chloé.

« Comment ? » Demanda Valentin.

La brune lui fit un clin d'œil se penchant en avant.

« Secret de famille » lui répondit elle énigmatiquement.

« Cela prend énormément de temps et il est nécessaire que quelqu'un assure le lien entre les deux mondes pour le transfert des informations et s'assurer de la bonne réception des clones. » Reprit Carole. « Rébecca s'occupe de cette partie mais il y a un gros inconvénient… »

Valentin se tourna vers sa partenaire, l'interrogeant du regard.

Il voulait comprendre ce qui l'effrayait autant.

La rouquine soupira puis prit la parole avec sa propre voix.

« Le passage de la porte en bas, pour permettre l'échange de données doit rester ouvert. Mais il ne peut être maintenu longtemps ouvert sans que cela ne devienne dangereux …Et s'il se referme avant que tu n'ais le temps de retraverser, tu risques de rester coincé dans le monde où tu as atterris pendant un sacré bout de temps. Pour se genre de mission, Carole ne peut pas nous envoyer le tunnel de glisse de retour avant un long moment… »

« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Valentin.

« Garder la porte ouverte demande énormément d'énergie. Il n'en reste pas assez pour ouvrir le tunnel de retour dans la foulée. » Expliqua Carole. « Mais avec l'ordinateur, nous réduisons considérablement les risques. Quand elle nous l'a laissée Carole m'a certifiée qu'il comprenait un scanner … »

« C'est effectivement vrai » Assura Valentin. « L'ordinateur est même relié en réseau au vôtre, c'est d'ailleurs ce système qui vous permet de suivre notre progression en mission n'est ce pas? »

« Il a vraiment oublié d'être bête le petit ! » fit Chloé en se levant du bureau. « En se servant de l'ordinateur et du réseau j'aurai les données plus rapidement, ce qui limitera le risque de dépassement de temps…Voilà une bonne chose de réglé ! »

« Et la difficulté suivante, elle se situe où ? » demanda le jeune brun voulant s'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelle surprise.

« Après avoir ramené les personnages ici, il faut les envoyer quelques part où ils pourront reprendre le cours de leur vie. » annonça Carole avec un petit sourire. « Il faut juste que nous en obtenions l'autorisation…Et ça c'est mon travail. »

« D'accord…Si j'ai bien compris, mon travail consiste à suivre BK et à transmettre les données le plus vite possible ? » résuma Valentin

« Tout a fait » Acquiesça la directrice de l'agence avec un sourire.

Valentin se leva du canapé et s'avança vers sa partenaire.

« Je sais que vous ne faites pas confiance à l'ordinateur pour régler les problèmes relationnels des héros mais quand il s'agit de calcul et de données c'est ce qu'il existe de plus performant à notre époque, alors pour une fois, faites nous confiance ! » dit il en souriant à la jeune femme.

« Tu as gagné Choupinet ! » Lança-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il fut un peu surpris de l'avoir convaincu aussi vite.

Mais il se rappela combien la jeune femme aimait les univers étranges que lui faisait traverser son travail ainsi que l'intérêt qu'elle portait à tout ceux qui les habitaient.

Sa stupeur laissa alors place à un grand sourire assuré de la confiance qu'avait BK en lui.

« Puisque tout semble réglé pour le moment et que nous sommes d'accord pour accepter cette mission, je propose que vous partiez immédiatement sans perdre plus de temps ! » les encouragea Carole.

« Deux petites choses encore » fit Valentin avant de s'éloigner avec sa partenaire. « La pilule et vous ne nous avez pas dit de quelle série il s'agissait ? »

Carole sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau la boite de pilule et en tendit une au jeune homme.

« Voila qui est fait ! Quand à la série, il s'agit d'un manga, Comte Cain… »

Ils allaient franchirent la porte quand Valentin se souvint que Chloé et BK lui avait fait lire les deux premiers tomes du manga en début de semaine. Il se souvenait que les personnages semblaient tous être plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Ils avaient tous une part sombre caché au fond d'eux même que l'auteur s'ingéniait à mettre à jour pour mieux les torturer.

Il soupira soulagé d'avoir pris la pilule.

Il comprenait qu'on veuille quitter un endroit pareil.

Il franchit la porte, accompagné de BK avec l'impression que sa mission était plus importante que celles qu'il avait déjà effectué.

A suivre…


	2. Sang noble et bleu d'auvergne

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse 03!

Auteur : Mano

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire….

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer….

Précisions : Pour cet épisode, j'ai choisit de détourner les héros d'un manga de Kaori Yuki, « Comte Cain ».

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de cette série magnifique qui pourrait se sentir lésés ou blessés par ce qui va suivre.

Chapitre 02 : Sang noble et bleu d'Auvergne

Quand la porte s'ouvrit de l'autre côté, Valentin fut étonné de se trouver dans une vaste pièce sombre. Il s'avança tout comme Rébecca en tâtonnant dans le noir, se heurtant à un meuble qui se trouvait devant lui.

Valentin entendait des gémissements provenir du mur d'en face où une porte était entrouverte sur une autre pièce éclairée. Il comprit que ce qu'ils entendaient était des pleurs d'une enfant. BK se faufila sans peine jusqu'à la porte et s'accroupit devant l'origine du bruit.

Le jeune brun tenta de la suivre mais se heurta à une chaise qu'il renversa à moitié.

« Flûte ! » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de jurer regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir emporté une lampe torche.

« Qui est là ? » demanda une voix féminine qui semblait retenir à grand peine ses sanglots.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Nous sommes venu pour vous aider » Expliqua doucement Rébecca en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la gamine qui sursauta. « C'est bien vous qui avez envoyé un message pour l'agence de soutient et d'aide… »

« Oui » confirma la gamine en se relevant de l'endroit où elle pleurait.

Valentin l'examina plus attentivement. Elle portait une robe rose pâle élégante ornée de broderies anglaises blanches. Ses cheveux châtain clair bouclaient de façon adorable et ordonnée. Son regard se porta sur eux et sur la porte qui ne s'était pas refermée.

«Je me présente, je suis Maryweather Hargreaves…J'ai demandé de l'aide à votre agence pour mon frère…C'est si injuste ! » déclara-t-elle en bafouillant légèrement, ce que Valentin mis sur le coup de l'émotion.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans la pièce suivante.

Celle-ci était éclairée. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon richement garni de meubles d'époques.

Sur un canapé était assis avec les yeux fermés un jeune homme de l'âge de Valentin.

Son visage était détendu et serein.

Il portait un élégant costume de dandy anglais qui lui seyait parfaitement.

Il s'appuyait négligemment contre l'accoudoir de la banquette d'une main alors que de l'autre il semblait se tenir le côté droit.

Valentin aperçu une tache rouge foncé à l'endroit où s'appuyait la main gauche du jeune homme.

Il devait être inconscient.

Au pied du jeune brun appartenant certainement à l'aristocratie anglaise, se trouvait un autre corps étendu. Un homme un peu plus âgé que l'autre, aux cheveux châtains, gisait sur le ventre devant le canapé. Quoique bien entretenu ses vêtements laissaient supposer qu'il appartenait à une classe nettement moins aisée que les hautes sphères de la société londonienne.

Maryweather s'approcha de la banquette. Elle la contourna et vint s'appuyer au dos pour enlacer le brun tout en se remettant à pleurer.

« C'est injuste ! Je ne supporte plus de devoir vivre et revivre cette fin tragique ! » Sanglota-t-elle avec rage en s'accrochant au cou de son demi frère, que Valentin reconnu : le comte Cain.

« C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, Mademoiselle. Nous allons tout de suite nous mettre au travail » L'assura BK avec un sourire.

Valentin se demandait s'il n'était pas trop tard pour arriver à faire quoique se soit.

Les deux hommes paraissaient plus morts que vifs.

« Heu, vous ne croyez pas que nous arrivons trop tard ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Non. Ils ne sont pas encore morts. Il ne leur reste pas longtemps mais suffisamment je pense pour que tu puisses les scanner et envoyer les informations à Chloé. Fais vite ! L'idée de rester coincée ici me déplaît énormément ! » Avoua BK en réprimant un frisson.

Valentin acquiesça et se mis au travail.

Il ouvrit la mallette qui contenait l'ordinateur et alluma l'appareil.

Ensuite il sortit une petite pince munie de mirco capteurs ultra sensibles qu'il plaça au bout de l'index de l'homme qui se trouvait au sol.

Le brun remarqua que l'homme par terre respirait encore mais de façon superficielle.

Il fut étonné de voir un sourire satisfait et soulagé sur le visage de l'inconnu.

Il retourna près du clavier et lança le programme qui devait transmettre les données.

Pendant ce temps là Rébecca interrogea la jeune fille sur ce qui s'était passée pour connaître les circonstances de cette tragédie.

« Si je comprend bien » demandait BK en faisant nerveusement les cents pas dans le salon. « Cain et Riff connaissent une fin tragique dans l'histoire originale… »(1)

« Vous ne connaissez pas toute leur histoire ? » Interrogea Valentin tout en changeant le capteur de personne. Il réussit à le mettre à l'index droit du comte.

« Non » avoua sa partenaire avec une moue de regret. « Mais je compte bien réparer cette lacune à mon retour. Pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qui les a conduit à une telle extrémité, mademoiselle ? »

La jeune fille châtain lâcha le comte.

Elle se recula un peu hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

Puis résignée, elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« C'est une longue et triste histoire de famille. Riff a trahi la confiance de mon frère pour suivre les ordres de ce monstre qui nous sert de père ! Il a préféré vendre son âme au diable plutôt que de rester auprès de Cain qui avait confiance en lui. »

« Il n'avait peut être pas le choix » Hasarda Valentin en déplaçant le capteur et en s'approchant de la gamine.

« Non, c'est vrai » admit elle en soupirant et en lui tendant la main. « Et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas continuer à vivre ce drame éternellement ! Je veux partir de cet univers où nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de subir tout cela sans espoir d'être heureux un jour ! »

« Temps mort ! » fit BK avec un air consterné. « C'est toi qui a pris cette décision toute seule ? Ton frère et Riff ne sont pas au courrant ? »

Maryweather hocha la tête avec une grande vigueur, alors que Rébecca se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main droite.

Valentin qui avait finit de rassembler les données se tourna surpris de l'inquiétude qu'il avait cru percevoir dans la voix de sa partenaire.

« Est-ce important ? » demanda-t-il en redoutant d'entendre la réponse.

« Evidemment que c'est important ! » Répliqua la voix de Chloé qui venait d'apparaître par la porte et venait de les rejoindre sans qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait entendu arriver. « Cette gamine capricieuse va nous attirer un paquet d'ennui ! »

« Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda BK étonnée comme Valentin de voir la brune.

« Valentin a effectué de l'excellent travail. Les clones sont dans la phase de maturation. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ma présence pour le moment. C'est Carole qui m'envoi pour m'assurer que nous ne commettons pas une bavure en enlevant ces deux là sans leur accord. » Expliqua Chloé en fouillant dans la sacoche qu'elle portait à la taille.

Elle s'approcha rapidement des deux jeunes hommes et déposa un étrange appareil sur leurs fronts. L'engin se fixa sur leur peau sans aucune difficulté et se mit à scintiller de façon intermittente. De la taille d'une petite broche, il lui permit de savoir ce que les deux hommes inconscients pensaient de la situation. En effet, l'appareil se constituait d'un écran qui occupait toute la surface visible de la machine qui analysait leurs sentiments

« Je croyais qu'ils étaient inconscient ? » Interrogea Valentin.

« Oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne perçoivent pas ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Ils sont justes dans l'incapacité de communiquer avec nous. D'ailleurs d'après mes appareils, rien ne s'oppose à ce que nous les transférions rapidement de l'autre côté de la porte. » Commenta Chloé en ôtant ses machines et en lisant ce qui était apparu sur les petits écrans avec un petit sourire en coin.

Valentin était étonné par le degré de technologie des engins dont s'était servi Chloé. Il se souvenait que BK lui avait dit que l'histoire de la brune était encore plus stupéfiante que le boulot qu'il effectuait depuis qu'il était à l'agence.(2)

Chloé sembla remarquer son intérêt pour les machines qu'elle était en train de ranger soigneusement dans sa sacoche. Elle lui souriait aimablement ce qui le fit frissonner.

La jeune femme brune le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi.

« Bon puisque le problème est réglé. Nous allons pouvoir transporter ces messieurs vers la porte. Et ce rapidement afin que nous puissions intervenir pour les soigner efficacement à notre arrivée. » Déclara Chloé en sortant deux nouvelles machines qui ressemblait à des petites araignées microscopiques.

Elle s'approcha des deux hommes avec un air satisfait. Elle laissa les deux nano machines se faufiler à l'intérieur du corps des deux hommes en passant par leur oreille.

« A quoi elles servent celles-la ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Valentin.

« Elles vont leur permettre de survivre à leur blessure et au passage de la porte. Mais aussi à tenir le temps qu'ils seront inconscients et dans l'incapacité d'avaler le moindre morceau de bleu d'auvergne ! » Révéla la jeune femme le plus sérieusement possible.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Valentin se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Hum,… Personne n'a pris le temps de t'expliquer en une semaine et demie de travail à l'agence, ce qui différencie les personnages et les êtres réels ? » Gronda Chloé dont le regard s'obscurcissait.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux puis se tourna vers la rousse avec un regard dédaigneux.

« Tu ne lui a pas appris grand-chose d'utile, jusqu'à présent BK … » Fit remarquer la brune avec une colère contenue.

Rébecca se retourna vivement vers Chloé, visiblement prête à répondre sur le même ton.

Valentin eut juste eu le temps d'apercevoir les yeux de Rébecca luire pendant une seconde.

« Du calme, Chloé ce n'est pas le moment de péter un câble ! Ressaisis-toi ! » Ordonna Rébecca d'une voix ferme et grave. « Nous sommes en mission, tu règleras cette histoire plus tard ! »

Chloé la regarda avec encore plus de colère puis se calma presque aussitôt.

Visiblement Selinar, le symbiote Tokra, avait pris le dessus sur la jeune femme rousse et avait ramené la brune à de meilleure intention à son égard, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Tu as raison » Reprit Chloé dont les yeux reprenaient une teinte plus claire. « Figure toi, gamin, que le bleu d'auvergne est le seul aliment qui contient assez de matières grasses et de protéines pour rendre un être irréel comme ces trois là, aussi réel et tangible que BK ou bien toi »

Elle avait lourdement insisté sur le mot « gamin » histoire de bien faire remarquer à Valentin qu'elle n'oubliait pas l'incident. Il lui aurait bien répondu sur le même ton mais un signe de sa partenaire lui fit ravaler ses paroles.

Rébecca agitait sa main gauche à l'horizontal devant son cou avec frénésie. Il ne fit aucun doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme que Selinar était déjà reparti dormir au fond de l'esprit de sa partenaire.

Valentin soupira et préféra se concentrer sur la suite du propos de la jeune femme.

« Ah ! C'est ce qui les rend vivant, le bleu d'auvergne…Pas moyen d'avoir un autre aliment, un truc qui sentirait moins mauvais ? » Ne put il s'empêcher d'ironiser au grand dam de BK qui se frappa le front avec la main gauche.

Chloé le regarda intensément, puis éclata de rire, surprenant et faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Je crois que tu es vraiment un novice qui mérite que je m'intéresse à lui » Marmonna-t-elle de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

« Maryweather n'en a pas besoin ? » questionna Valentin tout en rougissant et détournant le regard de la brune.

« Besoin de quoi de la machine ou du bleu ? » Ironisa Chloé estimant que la question était stupide. « La première chose que fera Maryweather après avoir passée la porte sera d'avaler un morceau de fromage. Cela te rassure-t-il ? »

Valentin estimait qu'il était encore en terrain glissant et dangereux, il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête pour approuver.

« Et puis du bleu d'auvergne pour des nobles anglais, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus raffiné, non ?» Fit elle en souriant.

Devant les têtes ahuries que faisaient BK et Valentin, elle soupira et expliqua pourquoi elle trouvait drôle de faire manger du bleu à de l'aristocratie anglaise.

« Vous ignorez que les nobles sont censés avoir le sang bleu ? » Leur dit elle en haussant les épaules de dépit devant leur manque de culture.

Valentin se retint à grande peine de lancer une remarque sur l'humour de Chloé.

Il ne voulait pas s'attirer à nouveau la colère de la brune.

Il y eut un bruit de bip provenant de la montre que portait Chloé au poignet droit.

Elle fixât le cadran et sourit.

« Les clones sont prêts ! BK, tu m'aides à porter le valet au travers de la porte. Valentin, tu porteras le comte. Maryweather, tu nous suis sans avoir peur, il n'y a aucun danger, si tu suis mes recommandations. Des questions ? »

Valentin allait objecter quelque chose.

Rébecca le tira à elle en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

« A tes ordres ! » Lança la jeune femme rousse en souriant.

Elle relâcha l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur le jeune homme, pour rejoindre Chloé.

La brune avait saisit le torse de Riff et attendait que Rébecca soit prête pour soulever le jeune homme.

Alors qu'elles commençaient à s'éloigner en portant leurs fardeaux inanimés, Valentin s'approcha du comte près de qui se tenait toujours la petite fille.

Elle n'avait pas compris tout ce que ces étrangers avaient raconté.

Elle savait que la femme brune l'avait insultée et qu'elle s'était fâchée avec le jeune garçon qui grommelait tout en chargeant son frère sur ses épaules.

Elle s'approcha de lui et tira sur son T-shirt.

Elle le regarda en lui montrant toute la crainte qu'elle éprouvait à se jeter dans l'inconnu en entraînant son frère et Riff avec elle.

Ce fut d'une petite voix enfantine qui ne ressemblait plus à celle de la petite fille sûre d'elle qu'elle lui parla à nouveau.

« Es ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais non » Lui répondit Valentin en posant doucement une main sur les cheveux châtains de la petite fille. « Tu voulais échapper à toute cette histoire et pouvoir offrir une meilleure vie à ton frère et à son ami, tu as bien fait de nous appeler »

« Pourquoi la dame brune à l'air si méchante ? »

« Aucune idée. C'est la première fois que je la vois participer à une mission. Mais ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'elle agit, elle aussi pour votre bien et pour que la mission soit une réussite. Elle ne te fera pas de mal… »

« Tu me le promets ? » Questionna la gamine tout en lui tendant le petit doigt.

« Promis » répondit sans hésitation Valentin en croisant son petit doigt avec celui de Maryweather.

Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Rébecca qui les interpellaient de la pièce d'à côté.

« Valentin ! Vous arrivez ! Nous n'allons pas garder la porte ouverte indéfiniment ! » Hurlait sa partenaire.

« Ca va ! » répondit Valentin en avançant difficilement dans la pièce qui n'était éclairée que par la lumière que dégageait la porte.

Maryweather le suivait en tremblant. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée quant à l'idée de traverser cet énorme anneau de lumière bleu.

« Avec Chloé nous avons déjà envoyé Riff de l'autre côté. Chloé va envoyer les clones. Je suis revenue pour t'aider ainsi que Maryweather à traverser la porte. »

A ce moment les trois clones traversèrent. Ils étaient en tout points semblables aux originaux. Valentin ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le travail parfait qu'avait effectué Chloé.

« Donne-moi la main, Maryweather, nous allons traverser ! Tu nous suis, Val ? »

Il allait répondre.

Mais il fit un faux pas, se prenant les pieds dans le tapis qui décorait le plancher de la pièce.

Il commença à perdre l'équilibre et à partir en arrière.

Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, qui attira l'attention de sa partenaire.

Rébecca tendit une main et réussit à le rattraper pour le tirer en avant.

Emportés par l'élan de la chute, ils passèrent tous la porte en même temps, les uns sur les autres.

La dernière chose dont se souvint Valentin avant de passer la porte fut de percuter Rébecca provoquant ainsi sa transformation.

A suivre…

(1) Je prends beaucoupde liberté avec l'histoire

(2) voir épisode 2


	3. Tea time!

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse 03 !

Auteur : Mano

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire….

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer….

Précisions : Pour cet épisode, j'ai choisit de détourner les héros d'un manga de Kaori Yuki, « Comte Cain ».

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de cette série magnifique qui pourrait se sentir lésés ou blessés par ce qui va suivre.

Chapitre 03 : Tea Time !

Arrivée dans la salle de la porte, située au sous sol de l'agence, Valentin emporté par le poids du comte et l'élan que lui avait donné Rébecca pour le tirer en avant, chuta, heurtant le sol avec la tête. Le contact avec sa partenaire avait provoqué la transformation du jeune brun.

Ils s'affalèrent tout les trois par terre.

Chloé et Carole qui les attendaient les aidèrent à se relever en écartant le comte du dos de Valentin.

« Montons-les à l'étage » Ordonna Carole en prenant la direction de l'ascenseur tout en portant le comte Caïn avec Chloé.

« Bon sang ! » bougonna Valentin s'apercevant qu'il avait bel et bien changé d'apparence.

« Tu me donnes un coup de main, choupinet ? » Lui demanda sa partenaire en se relevant et lui indiquant Riff de la tête.

Il acquiesça en grimaçant légèrement courbaturé par sa chute.

« Where is the boy ? » questionna Mary Weather d'une petite voix apeurée et se raccrochant à Riff comme à une bouée de sauvetage. « Where do you take my brother ? »

Rébecca se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Carole et Chloé étaient déjà à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

Elles étaient peut-être déjà même arrivées à l'étage, vu qu'il y aurait eut beaucoup de mal à tous tenir en un voyage dans la machine.

Valentin soupira.

Visiblement voilà encore quelque chose qu'on n'avait oublié de lui dire.

Il n'eut pourtant pas de difficulté à comprendre ce qui ce passait et pourquoi la jeune fille parlait en anglais.

« Don't worry! » fit-il en s'approchant doucement et s'agenouillant devant elle. « I'm the boy who tells you not to worry and to trust us."

"But, you're a girl" Répondit Maryweather en fronçant les sourcils.

« Yes, actually I'm. But you must believe me when I tell you that I'm the boy. It's difficult to explain but …"

"Valentin ! On n'a pas vraiment le temps de tout lui expliquer là ! Aide moi à porter Riff. La petite nous suivra d'elle même pour ne pas rester seule. » Lui ordonna BK en commençant à soulever le valet.

Valentin se releva et passa son bras sous l'autre épaule du jeune homme.

Ils commencèrent à avancer vers l'ascenseur alors que Maryweather hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

Valentin se retourna vers elle avec un sourire rassurant et lui tendit une main.

« Come on Maryweather! Your brother is upstairs. You want to see him, don't you?"

"Yes" fit la gamine en saisissant la main tendue.

Elle s'y raccrocha comme à une bouée mais ne fit aucune difficulté pour entrer dans l'ascenseur et les suivre à l'étage.

« Dans mon bureau ! » leur hurla la voix de Carole de l'intérieur de la pièce quand ils furent arrivés à l'étage.

Elles avaient installé le comte sur la banquette.

Chloé était allée chercher une des ses boîtes en bois mystères et en avait sortit un lit pliant sur lequel Rébecca et lui déposèrent le valet.

Maryweather lâcha la main de Valentin pour s'approcher de son frère et vérifier qu'il allait bien. Elle se pencha doucement sur la poitrine du comte en fermant les yeux de soulagement.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » questionna Valentin tout en réajustant ses vêtements qui le serraient un peu au niveau de la poitrine.

« On va préparer le casse croûte » Lança Chloé avec enthousiasme. « Nos invités vont devoir rapidement avaler leur dose de bleu d'auvergne pour pouvoir rester ici le temps que Carole trouve un endroit où les transférer. »

« A ce propos je vous laisse, je retourne sur le forum pour la réunion que j'ai demandé. » Déclara Carole en s'installant derrière son ordinateur.

« BK et moi allons nous occuper du thé. »

Valentin sursauta imperceptiblement mais cela n'échappa à aucune des femmes présentes dans la pièce. Elles n'en firent pourtant aucune remarque, le plus urgent étant de s'occuper de leurs invités de marque.

Il serra les poings baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

Maryweather délaissa son frère pour s'approcher et lui prendre la main.

A nouveau il sursauta et regarda la jeune fille.

Il soupira secouant la tête comme à regret.

« Et moi je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Carole.

« Toi, occupe toi de la môme, elle a l'air de t'apprécier ! » Déclara Chloé avec un sourire ironique.

« Tu vas rester avec moi pour veiller sur eux pendant que je serais sur le net. » Lui proposa Carole tout en jetant un regard noir à la brune qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de sortir de la pièce suivit de Rébecca.

« C'est normal qu'ils n'aient pas encore repris connaissance ? » demanda-t-il à sa patronne qui pianotait sur son clavier tout en fixant son écran avec un air inquiet.

« Je pense que oui » répondit elle évasivement sans quitter son écran des yeux.

« Vous pensez ? » s'étonna Valentin

Il s'était penché sur Riff et avait posé ses doigts au niveau de sa carotide pour lui prendre le pouls. Celui-ci battait régulièrement et lentement.

« Chloé n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter de leur état de santé. C'est qu'elle a dû charger certaines de ses nano machines de s'occuper de les remettre en état. S'il y avait le moindre problème elle me l'aurait signalé. » Expliqua Carole tout en continuant à pianoter.

« Elle est très étrange. » fit remarquer Valentin.

Carole releva le nez de son écran et lui sourit.

« Normal ! Elle est, elle aussi, une exilée volontaire. » Révéla la patronne tout en se replongeant sur les messages qui défilait sur son écran.

Valentin se tu abasourdi par la révélation que venait de faire Carole.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à découvrir que la jeune femme brune qui s'occupait du magasin, était issue d'un monde irréel.

Il allait demander de plus amples explications quand le comte remua sur son canapé ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Il se redressa péniblement portant une main à sa blessure qui avait complètement disparue.

« Oh ! My God ! » S'exclama-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Maryweather se précipita vers lui.

Il la rassura en caressant sa joue et se tourna vers Carole et Valentin.

« May I ask you where we are and who you are?" Demanda-t-il en les fixant d'un oeil sombre.

« Valentin explique lui. » Ordonna Carole sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers le comte en arborant un sourire aimable et avenant.

« My Lord, your sister asked us to help you. Our mission was to take you and Riff away from your world so you could be happy together in an other world."Commença -t-il à expliquer. "My name is Valentin and I work for Miss Fresseijan."

Il indiqua Carole d'un geste de la main.

Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, sans la lever de son écran.

« What do you expected from us for your help?" Interrogea le Comte.

Valentin sentait qu'au dédain qu'il y avait dans le ton de la voix que l'homme qui lui faisait face qu'il devait être difficile d'avoir le dernier mot avec un homme pareil.

Il se retint de lui répondre sur le même ton.

Cela ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de l'aristocrate et apparemment ce n'était pas ce que sa patronne attendait de lui.

Il allait rétorquer quand Rébecca fit irruption dans la pièce comme une tornade.

La rousse se planta devant le bureau de Carole, posant son poing droit violemment sur la table.

Tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau trembla.

Valentin et Maryweather sursautèrent quand au Comte il fixa avec colère l'inconnue qui troublait sa discussion avec aussi peu de manières.

Carole releva la tête pour croiser le regard emplis de colère de l'autre jeune femme.

« Carole ! Tu ne comptes pas confier Valentin à Chloé ? » Hurla la rouquine en fixant sa patronne droit dans les yeux.

« Rébecca, nous sommes en plein travail. Ce genre de détails se règle entre les missions et certainement pas en hurlant » répondit Carole d'un ton froid.

« Mais cela concerne le travail ! Depuis le début de la mission Chloé remet en cause mes capacités à lui apprendre le métier ! D'après elle Valentin n'est pas prêt ! »

Chloé sur ces entrefaits entra à son tour en portant un plateau.

Elle affichait un magnifique sourire innocent qui reflétait son degré de fierté à avoir semé le trouble dans l'équipe.

Elle déposa le plateau sur le bureau.

« Voilà le thé est prêt ! » Annonça-t-elle à l'assemblée.

Valentin jeta un coup d'œil sur le plateau et ne put retenir un rictus moqueur.

« Chloé ? » Intervint Carole. « Arrête tout de suite de semer la zizanie ou je te renvois à ton magasin, c'est entendu ? »

Chloé fit la moue.

Elle prit une des tasses sur le plateau et la tendit au Comte.

Celui-ci hésita et se saisit de la tasse avec précaution.

« What is it ? » questionna-t-il tout en humant l'odeur qui s'échappait du filet de fumée dégagée par la tasse.

« Flûte ! » s'exclama Chloé. « Je n'ai pas mis les nanos sur traduction automatique »

Elle sortit un petit boîtier de la poche de sa ceinture, pianota dessus.

« C'est du thé. » Annonça t-elle en tendant une tasse à Maryweather.

Le comte fut plus rapide qu'elle et renversa les deux tasses avant même que sa sœur puisse y toucher.

« Cela n'à rien avoir avec du thé ! » Cria le comte dans un français des plus parfait.

« Comment ? » s'étonna La brune.

« Il ne mangera pas vos toasts non plus » lui fit remarquer Valentin sur de lui ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme.

Sur le plateau, sur une assiette à côté des tasses restantes il y avait des tranches de baguette tartinées de fromage.

« Comment ça ? » s'insurgea Chloé. « Mais il faut qu'ils en mangent ! C'est une question de survie ! »

« Monsieur le comte a la réputation d'être très à cheval sur les principes et je ne crois pas que vous arriverez à lui faire avaler ce que vous avez préparé les filles » déclara Carole en jetant un coup d'œil sur le plateau et attrapant un sachet de thé industriel qui flottait encore dans une tasse. « Tout ceci ressemble trop à une tentative malhabile et grossière d'empoisonnement… Et le Comte Caïn s'y connaît en poison, n'est ce pas ? »

Le comte se contenta de la fixer plongeant son regard vert bordé d'ocre dans ceux de la jeune femme blonde. Il inclina la tête en avant pour saluer son raisonnement.

« Valentin, tu peux nous arranger ça, s'il te plaît ? » Questionna Carole tout en replongeant sur son écran.

« Aucun souci. » Répondit le jeune homme sans hésitation.

Pourtant il semblait étrangement nerveux.

Il prit un papier et un crayon sur le bureau et fit rapidement une liste de tout ce dont il aurait besoin puis la tendit à Chloé.

« Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver tout ceci dans l'une de vos boites mystères ? »

Elle examina rapidement la liste et hocha la tête.

« A quoi cela va nous servir ? »

« A faire le thé et les toasts » répondit Valentin avec un sourire de victoire.

Chloé le regarda avec surprise et un regain d'intérêt.

Elle quitta la pièce avec la liste sans dire un mot.

Rébecca s'approcha de son partenaire et lui donna une bonne claque sur les épaules qui le fit partir en avant.

« Bien joué, choupinet ! Je crois que tu lui as coupé la chique. C'est un véritable exploit ! » Le félicita BK en le retenant pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Avouez que depuis le début de la mission, elle n'arrête pas de nous provoquer. » fit Valentin.

« C'est sûr et certain ! » répondit sa partenaire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Elle va se montrer plus conciliante maintenant » annonça Carole sans s'arrêter de taper sur son clavier. « Elle est rassurée … »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Valentin intrigué par l'intervention de la patronne.

« Elle a découvert que tu pouvais faire un apprenti potable pour elle » révéla Carole avec un sourire qui fit frissonner Valentin.

Quand à Rebecca, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté du comte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec un air renfrogné qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

A suivre…


	4. Histoire de famille autours d'un brunch

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse 03 !

Auteur : Mano

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire….

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer….

Précisions : Pour cet épisode, j'ai choisit de détourner les héros d'un manga de Kaori Yuki, « Comte Caïn ».

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de cette série magnifique qui pourrait se sentir lésés ou blessés par ce qui va suivre.

Chapitre 04 : Histoire de famille autours d'un brunch 

Valentin avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'impliquait la dernière phrase de sa patronne.

Carole lui avait révélé que Chloé se monterait plus conciliante car il était soit disant digne d'intérêt de la part de l'étrange femme qui tenait le magasin.

De plus sa patronne venait de lui apprendre que Chloé avait appartenu à un univers irréel.

La nouvelle de sa future collaboration avec lui n'avait pas semblé réjouir Rébecca qui depuis ne disait plus un mot.

La jeune femme paraissait perdue dans ses pensées.

Valentin avait envisagé qu'elle discutait avec Selinar des derniers incidents

Quant à Carole, elle continuait à taper des messages sur son ordinateur sans prêter la moindre attention à eux lui semblait il.

Maryweather se tenait près de son frère, assise sur ses genoux.

Quant à monsieur le comte, il fixait les personnes dans la pièce avec un mépris si hautain que Valentin ne se sentait pas de force à le regarder en face pour le moment.

Il n'avait jamais aimé cette attitude toute aristocratique à prendre le gens de haut.

Cela lui avait valu de nombreuses punitions par le passé, quand il se rendait encore dans la famille de son père…

Il secoua la tête.

C'était le passé justement.

Il ne devait pas laisser ses souvenirs le ronger de l'intérieur où il ne pourrait pas vivre en étant heureux.

Il soupira s'attirant tout les regard sur lui au moment précis où il se retrouva à nouveau son apparence normale.

Voyant l'air ahuri du comte et de sa sœur, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua que Riff était toujours inconscient.

Trouvant là une bonne diversion, il se décida à redemander s'il était normal que le jeune homme soit toujours inconscient.

« Cela commence à faire long tout de même. » ajouta sa partenaire.

« Demandez à Chloé quand elle va remonter si vous êtes si inquiet. » Lui conseilla Carole.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour Riff » Intervint le comte avec un sourire narquois. « Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! »

Ce fut autour de Valentin de jeter un regard ahuri au jeune noble anglais qui lui faisait face.

Il ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre inquiétude envers son valet qui pourtant gisait devant eux sans montrer le moindre signe de vie.

A ce moment Chloé revint les bras chargés de choses que lui avait demandé Valentin.

« Voila j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut. » dit-elle en posant tout son chargement par terre. « Avec un petit bonus. »

Elle prit une boite en bois qui se trouvait parmi les affaires que lui avait réclamé le jeune homme et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une petite table qui au contact de l'air grandit jusqu'à devenir assez grande pour que tout ce qu'elle avait apporté puisse tenir dessus.

« Merci » lui fit le jeune homme en ramassant les différents ustensiles et ingrédients qui se trouvaient sur le sol. « Dites, est-ce normal que Riff ne se réveille pas ? »

Chloé regarda sa montre à son poignet et fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'a pas bougé du tout ? » demanda-t-elle

« Pas d'un pouce depuis que nous l'avons posé sur le lit. » confirma Rébecca.

Valentin s'était mis à la tache et avait branché la bouilloire électrique qu'il avait au préalable rempli d'eau froide.

Chloé se pencha sur le jeune homme et émit un petit sifflement à son oreille.

Pendant un court instant il ne se passa rien puis ils virent une des petites machines araignées qu'elle avait introduites dans le corps du valet revenir en-dehors par le conduit de l'oreille.

Elle s'en saisit et ferma les yeux en tenant l'étrange machine dans sa main paume ouverte.

Valentin était en train de brancher sur une autre prise un peu plus loin le grille-pain dans lequel il plaça quelques tranches de pain de mie.

Chloé semblait revenir de ses pensées.

La jeune femme brune semblait contrariée.

« Alors ? » demanda Carole à qui rien n'avait échappé mais qui gardait toute son attention rivé sur son écran.

« A première vu, je dirais que Riff refuse de se réveiller. » annonça Chloé.

« Pourquoi ? » continua Carole sans s'arrêter pour autant de poursuivre sa tache sur l'ordinateur.

« Aucune idée pour le moment. » Répondit Chloé en haussant les épaules. « A moins que Monsieur le comte est une idée ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'aristocrate anglais qui n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il se contenta de continuer d'observer Valentin qui préparait le thé et les toasts.

L'eau dans la bouilloire électrique siffla interrompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

Valentin en versa un peu dans la théière puis remit de l'eau dans la bouilloire pour la remettre à chauffer.

Il se saisit ensuite de la théière et la remua légèrement s'assurant que l'eau bouillante à l'intérieur circulait bien sur toute la paroi interne du récipient.

Puis il saisit un filtre à thé et mis dedans le mélange qu'il avait demandé à la brune.

Sentant toute l'attention dirigée sur ce qu'il faisait, Valentin soupira.

Il se revoyait plus jeune faire les mêmes gestes, dans un salon immense ou il n'entendait que le bruit étouffé des conversations des adultes.

A cette époque personne ne faisait attention à lui, à ce qu'il faisait…

Après tout il n'était que le cadet.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il passa le plus clair de son temps à traîner avec les domestiques.

L'odeur du thé lui rappelait ses souvenirs lointains qu'il avait cru oublier.

Il sourit et releva la tête vers Chloé en lui montrant le filtre rempli des feuilles séchées.

« Vous avez dû trouver que ce thé était particulièrement adapté à la situation, non ? » questionna-t-il en souriant.

« Je vois que tu n'est pas si hermétique que cela au bon goût et à l'humour » déclara la brune en lui rendant son sourire.

« De quoi parlez vous ? » Intervint BK avec un air renfrogné de voir la complicité entre son partenaire et la responsable du magasin grandir.

« T'inquiète BK, il y a pas de quoi être jalouse… Valentin m'a demandé du lui apporter du thé que l'on nomme Earl Grey qui signifie _Comte Gris_ en anglais…C'est marrant, non ? » Lui expliqua Chloé avec condescendance ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de la rousse.(1)

« Vous ignorez ce que signifie vraiment être _un comte gris_ » Intervint Caïn

« Non ! » coupa Valentin d'un ton tranchant. « Il y a ici plus de _Comte Gris_ que vous ne l'imaginez ! Il va falloir vous faire à cette idée. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est un comte Gris ? » Demanda Rébecca ne pouvant s'empêcher de se montrer curieuse.

« A l'époque coloniale en Angleterre de nombreux nobles ayant perdu leur fortune sont partis en exile pour éviter le déshonneur de devoir vivre en dessous des normes imposées par leur classe sociale. Ses nobles espéraient refaire fortune dans les colonies et pouvoir revenir à Londres. Mais pour la majorité l'exil fut définitif. » Expliqua Valentin sans quitter le comte des yeux. « Vous êtes devenu un exilé, _un Comte Gris_. Vous avez tout perdu, votre fortune, votre influence, tout ce qui vous définissait en temps que noble aristocrate anglais. Mais vous avez encore ce qui compte le plus à vos yeux, alors pourquoi vous torturer encore ? »

Il savait qu'il allait un peu loin.

Que le noble était à deux doigts de se lever pour lui infliger une bonne correction.

« Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? » S'étonna la jeune femme rousse en haussant les sourcils.

« Nous sommes là pour vous offrir une deuxième chance. Seriez-vous prêt à laisser votre rancœur pour bâtir une nouvelle vie ? Riff n'a-t-il pas assez souffert ou … » reprit le brun en évitant de répondre à la question de sa partenaire.

« Il m'a trahi pour… » S'emporta le Comte en serrant les poings en s'en faire pâlir les jointures.

« Et vous l'avez empoissonné pour vous venger ! » lâcha d'un ton acide Valentin.

« Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ! » S'insurgea le comte en se levant et en marchant droit sur lui. « Comment osez-vous jugez mes actes ? »

« Je ne connais que le début de votre histoire et ce que nous en a révélé votre sœur, mais….En me basant sur mes propres expériences, je me rend compte que vous devez accepter la chance qui s'offre à vous de vous sauvez ainsi que Riff. Cela peut être difficile de tout quitter mais vivre libre mérite qu'on fasse certaines concessions comme le pardon. »

« Nous ne le méritons pas… » Marmonna Caïn en fermant les yeux. « La mal et la souffrance que nous avons provoqué… Cette chance n'aurait pas dû nous être accordé. Nous ne la méritons pas… »

Valentin frappa très fort du point sur la table.

« Arrêtez de vous apitoyer sur vous-même ! » Cria-t-il. « On ne vous demande pas si vous la méritez ! On vous demande de faire un effort pour l'accepter et faire de votre mieux pour vivre heureux ! Peu importe le passé vous êtes libre de changer maintenant ! »

« Le petit a raison, Monsieur le comte. Désolé de vous l'apprendre mais vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde. » Fit remarquer Chloé tout aussi ironique que le sourire qu'elle affichait.

« Ce qui vaut aussi pour vous ! » ajouta Valentin en reprenant son souffle.

Il y eut a nouveau du silence.

Valentin reprit sa tache où il l'avait laissé.

Après avoir vidé l'eau tiède que se trouvait encore dans la théière, il la remplit à nouveau avec de l'eau bouillante. Il déposa ensuite le filtre dedans, puis s'occupa des toasts qu'il beurra légèrement avant de les dresser dans une assiette.

« Voila, vous êtes servis » déclara-t-il fier de lui.

« J'espère que cette fois Monsieur le comte ne verra aucune objection à manger ce que nous lui offrons. » demanda Carole toujours aussi impassible devant son écran.

« Aucune… » Répondit Caïn.

Valentin lui servit une tasse de thé dont il se saisit.

Maryweather, restée tout comme Rébecca à l'écart de la prise de bec entre les deux hommes, s'approcha à son tour et se saisit elle aussi de la tasse que lui tendait le jeune homme.

« Pour votre santé, je vous conseille de prendre aussi des toasts avec du fromage » conseilla Chloé tout en se servant dans l'assiette et en déposant du bleu sur son toast.

En la voyant mordre a pleine dent dedans, Valentin ne pu s'empêcher de rire bientôt accompagné par Rébecca. Il prit l'assiette et la présenta au lord et à sa sœur après avoir juste délicatement posé dessus un morceau de fromage sans l'étaler.

Apres une hésitation, Caïn prit un des toasts et commença à le manger, suivit de près par Maryweather qui fit la grimace en reniflant l'odeur que dégageait le bleu d'auvergne.

Il retourna près de la table et servit une nouvelle tasse de thé qu'il proposa à Carole.

Celle-ci le remercia et se saisit de la tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« Délicieux Valentin. » dit elle avant de se tourner vers le comte. « J'espère que vous avez pris une décision. »

« Je comprends mieux l'opportunité qui s'offre à nous mais comment convaincre Riff ? » expliqua Caïn.

« Rien ne lui a échappé. Il sait tout de notre conversation » rappela Chloé.

« Mais je suis sûre que de vous entendre dire que vous êtes prêt à faire table raz du passée pour repartir ensemble sur de bonnes bases, dans une nouvelle vie, le rassura et lui fera le plus grand bien. » déclara Rébecca en souriant pour encourager le lord anglais à faire son mea culpa. « Dites lui que vous l'aimez. »

Caïn rougit.

Valentin soupira. Rébecca avait tendance à aller droit au but.

Généralement cela s'avérait efficace.

Mais pour un noble anglais parler de manière directe et franche n'avait rien d'évident surtout en publique. Valentin sentait pourtant qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour réussir leur mission.

Il s'en trouvait là dans ses réflexions quand un cri de rage inarticulé résonna dans le bureau, les faisant tous sursauter.

« ARGH ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi… Obtus ! » Hurla Carole en frappant du poing sur son bureau.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme blonde qui soupira et remis ses lunettes en place, reprenant un air digne.

« Désolée, mais les filles de la coordination des _Havres _ne sont pas d'accord pour vous laisser entrer dans leur univers. Elles objectent sur le fait que votre passé est du plus trouble. » Expliqua Carole.

« Stop ! » intervint Valentin un peu à bout de tous ces rebondissements à répétition. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore, les _havres _? »

A suivre…

(1)C'est histoire de comte gris est une invention de ma part, enfin je crois sinon c'est un pur hasard


	5. Nouveau départ

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse 03 !

Auteur : Mano

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire….

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer….

Précisions : Pour cet épisode, j'ai choisit de détourner les héros d'un manga de Kaori Yuki, « Comte Caïn ».

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de cette série magnifique qui pourrait se sentir lésés ou blessés par ce qui va suivre.

Chapitre 05 : Nouveau départ

Valentin croyait qu'ils étaient en bonnes voies pour réussir leur mission.

Il s'en trouvait là dans ses réflexions quand un cri de rage inarticulé résonna dans le bureau, les faisant tous sursauter.

« ARGH ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi… Obtus ! » Hurla Carole en frappant du poing sur son bureau.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme blonde qui soupira et remis ses lunettes en place pour reprendre un air digne.

« Désolée, mais les filles de la coordination des _Havres _ne sont pas d'accord pour vous laisser entrer dans leur univers. Elles objectent sur le fait que votre passé est dès plus trouble. » Expliqua Carole d'une voix posée qui contrastait avec le hurlement strident qu'elle venait de leur faire entendre.

« Stop ! » intervint Valentin un peu à bout de tous ces rebondissements à répétition. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore, les _Havres _? »

Carole soupira.

« Notre agence, bien qu'indépendante, est associée à un groupe plus important. Il existe d'autres agences ayant d'autres missions toutes aussi importantes que la notre. » Continua la jeune femme. « Un _Havres _est un lieu crée et administré par une équipe d'auteurs de fics sous la direction d'une coordinatrice. En plus de cela il y a une agence qui s'occupe de régler les différents problèmes de cohésion entre les _Havres_ eux-mêmes. »

« Et aucun de ces lieux ne veut nous accueillir ? » demanda Caïn visiblement résigné.

« Pas tout a fait. Sur les trois coordinatrices, deux s'opposent à votre admission. Il suffirait d'en convaincre une pour faire pencher la balance en votre faveur. Déméter me semble la plus facile à amadouer… » Reprit Carole avec un sourire encourageant.

« Déméter ? » l'interrompit Valentin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, nous avons chacune un pseudonyme tiré de la mythologie grecque. Pour information le mien c'est Artémis. Les autres coordinatrices _des Havres _sont Héra et Aphrodite. Avec Déméter, elles permettent aux personnages ayant quitté leur série ou étant né des fics de poursuivre leur vie dans un monde qu'elles gèrent. »

« Un genre de prison doré » Marmonna Chloé.

« Chloé ! » L'arrêta Carole sèchement. « Je ne te laisserais pas saboter cette mission plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. »

« Pourtant je suis la mieux placé pour parler des _Havres_, puisque de tous ici je suis la seule qui y ait fait un séjour » Répondit la brune sur le même ton.

« C'est aussi pour cela que les coordinatrices ne nous font pas entièrement confiance ! Elles se souviennent parfaitement de ton petit séjour chez elles » annonça la patronne de l'agence en se massant les tempes.

« Je me demande combien de temps il leur faudra pour t'oublier et nous faire confiance à nouveau. » lança Rébecca avec un sourire ironique.

« Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il s'agit d'une prison ? » s'inquiéta Caïn.

« Et bien… » Commença Chloé vite interrompu par le regard noir que lui lançait la directrice de l'agence.

« Chloé ne s'est pas adapté à la vie que lui proposait les auteurs dans _les havres_. Elle s'est montrée réfractaire à toutes leurs propositions. Et pourtant elles ont tout essayé mais Chloé en avait décidé autrement. »

« Dit tout de suite que c'est entièrement et uniquement de ma faute, pendant que tu y es ! » S'exclama la jeune femme brune en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Carole la fixa avec un étrange sourire qui fit frissonner toute l'assemblée.

« D'accord ! » finit par admettre Chloé. « Je n'ai rien fait pour m'adapter mais j'avais mes raisons ! »

« C'est vrai ! » Admit Rébecca en lui souriant aimablement ce qui surprit Valentin plus habitué à les voir se disputer. « Nous t'avons accordé le choix entre _les Havres_ et la réalité. Nous accorderons cette chance à tous, c'est ce que nous avons décidé d'un commun accord. Mais pour cela il faut permettre à Cain, Riff et Maryweather de pouvoir juger ce qui se passe _aux Havres_. Et donc convaincre les filles. »

Valentin s'était approché de l'écran de sa patronne ou il pouvait suivre le déroulement de la conversation sur le forum d'un site internet.

« Leurs objections n'ont aucun sens ! » déclara-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Valentin rougit.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir devenir le centre d'intérêt d'autant de personne.

Il soupira et reprit la parole en bégayant un peu.

« Vous avez dit vous-même que les havres devaient permettre un nouveau départ. Le fait que leur passé soit rempli de zone d'ombre ou pas net n'est pas un inconvénient pour les accueillir, ce serait même un bon billet d'entrée. Si elles refusent les gens qui viennent d'histoire ou l'univers est plus sombre plus obscure, c'est de la ségrégation ! Du racisme ! » S'emporta Valentin avant de se transformer à nouveau sous le coup de l'émotion.

Carole eut un hochement de tête entendu et se remit à pianoter sa réponse sur le forum.

Elle reprit mot pour mot la quasi-totalité de la déclaration de Valentin tout en affichant un sourire ravi.

Sa dernière recrue était un bon élément.

Elle était très satisfaite.

Valentin en un temps record avait réussit à montrer toutes les qualités qu'elle s'attendait à trouver pour un nouveau membre de son agence.

Elle soupira d'aise.

Avec lui en plus dans l'équipe elle était certaine qu'ils pourraient accomplir de grande chose !

Alors qu'elle tapait à une vitesse hallucinante sa réponse, Cain rompit le silence qui avait suivit la dernière déclaration fervente de Valentin.

« Je ne comprend pas. Pour quoi faites-vous tout cela ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant le jeune homme brun qui se trouvait toujours prêt de l'écran de sa patronne.

Il y eut a nouveau un silence.

Puis le visage de Valentin s'illumina d'un sourire.

Jamais il n'avait sourit de cette manière depuis son arrivé à l'agence.

Ce sourire inondait la pièce d'une chaleur presque palpable.

« Il y a quelque temps, j'ai lu sur les conseils d'un ami un livre où il était écrit que si on avait la possibilité d'agir, de faire quelque chose, il ne fallait pas refuser cette responsabilité même si cela impliquait de grand sacrifice. Nous avons les moyens de vous aider ! Vous vous êtes tourné vers nous. » Expliqua Valentin en fixant Maryweather qui les avait appelé. « Il est de notre devoir de vous aider parce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous. »

« C'est comme une force plus forte que nous qui nous guide. » Résuma Rébecca en souriant à son coéquipier.

« Tout le monde rêve de changer le monde pour qu'il soit plus conforme à ses désirs » Fit remarquer d'un ton cynique Chloé, avant que le ton de sa voix ne s'adoucisse pour prendre un accent vibrant de sincérité. « Aussi bien dans la réalité que dans les mondes imaginaires. Tout le monde se débat pour trouver son bonheur ou une alternative à ce qui les attend et qui parait inévitable….L'agence nous permet de pouvoir le faire, nous avons accepté la responsabilité de ce travail, c'est notre façon de changer le monde, d'y apporter une alternative… »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le comte leur donna l'impression de réfléchir.

Carole, elle continuait de taper sur son clavier pour obtenir l'accord des personnes responsable _des havres_.

Elle avait écouté toutes les réflexions de ses amis et employées et se trouvait satisfaite de leur façon de voir les choses.

Elle était très enchantée de sa nouvelle recrue.

Le jeune homme avait l'étoffe nécessaire pour accomplir de grandes choses.

Elle attendit la réponse à son dernier message.

Cain méditait sur les dernières paroles des membres de l'agence.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait décider d'agir pour protéger les siens.

Il avait tant espéré pouvoir changer le cours des choses.

Sans jamais pourtant y parvenir.

Peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il revivait l'histoire, la fin était toujours la même.

Il comprenait ce qui avait poussé sa sœur à demander de l'aide à ces êtres plus qu'étrange.

Il pouvait saisir tout ce qu'ils avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre.

Il était prêt à tenter sa chance avec les siens, si on leur accordait de pouvoir changer les choses dans le nouveau monde qui les accueillerait.

Il était prêt à aller de l'avant !

Cain soupira et se leva pour s'approcher de Riff toujours inconscient.

Il savait maintenant comment faire revenir le jeune homme auprès de lui.

Il avait toujours connu les mots, mais il avait refusé de les prononcer jusque là trop blessé par la trahison de son ami.

Il s'agenouilla et se pencha à l'oreille du majordome pour lui murmurer :

« Riff, ne m'abandonne pas ! J'ai besoin de toi où que nous allions, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés ! Je t'en prie ! »

Les mots avaient été à peine audibles pour les autres.

Mais ils semblèrent atteindre l'homme endormit car il bougea doucement les doigts avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le lord anglais poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que Riff se redressait doucement.

Maryweather s'approcha de lui en lui tendant une tasse de thé et un toast.

Elle n'avait pas oublié ce que leur avait dit Chloé quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle voulait éviter que le majordome ne disparaisse maintenant que son frère avait fait le premier pas !

« Tiens, Riff ! Mange cela te fera du bien ! » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire heureux.

Le châtain se saisit de la tasse et du toast, en la remerciant.

Alors qu'il mordait dans la tranche de pain tartiné de bleu d'auvergne, Carole poussa un nouveau hurlement.

Mais celui-ci ressemblait plus à un cri de victoire qu'à un appel à la guerre.

« Les arguments de Valentin ont fait mouche ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Déméter est convaincue ! Avec Aphrodite, elles sont prêtes à vous accueillir dans un de _leurs Havres _! »

« C'est génial ! » Applaudit Rébecca.

« Bien joué gamin ! » félicita Chloé en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Valentin manquant de peu de le faire tomber.

Cain aida Riff à se relever.

Le majordome était un peu ahuris et fixait tout ce qui l'entourait avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Le jeune comte pris une de ses mains dans la sienne et la serra doucement attirant son attention.

« Tout va bien, Riff ! Plus rien ne nous séparera ! » Déclara le jeune lord avec un sourire ravi que le châtain n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son jeune maître.

« Elles sont en train d'établir la connexion avec un de leur _havres_ qu'elles gèrent en commun » annonça Carole tout en tournant son écran vers les deux anglais. « Restez tous les trois groupés devant le moniteur…Ecartez-vous les autres ! »

Sur l'écran la mention « Do you really want to enter » apparut.

Carole leur demanda une nouvelle fois si c'était vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient. Aucun d'entre eux n'émettant d'objection elle tapa « yes » en réponse et appuya sur la touche « enter » de son clavier.

Un éclair lumineux les aveugla tous.

Quand ils ouvrirent à nouveau les yeux, Cain Riff et Maryweather avaient disparut.

L'écran noir clignotait a intervalle régulier. Puis tout redevint normal alors que s'affichaient les mots suivant « déconnection » et « fin de transmission »

« Et voila ! Mission terminée et réussie à cent pour cent ! » Déclara Carole avec un sourire satisfait.

« Mais…Mais on a même pas eut le temps de leur dire au revoir ! » S'insurgea Valentin encore sous le choc de ce départ précipité.

« Ils avaient pris leur décision, il était inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps » reprit Carole en haussant les épaules et réinstallant son écran fasse à elle. « Rangez moi tout ce bazar et retourner à vos occupations ! »

« Mais… » Tenta à nouveau d'objecter Valentin

« Aide moi à remballer tout ça ! » lui conseilla Chloé en le tirant vers la table qu'ils avaient dressé et où traînait encore quelques toasts et du fromage. « Tu comprendra plus tard qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop s'attacher à certaines personnes si tu ne veux pas finir comme ces deux la ! »

« Chloé ! » Gronda sourdement Rebecca.

« Ca va …je ne dirais plus rien… »

Ce fut dans un silence assez surprenant de la part de ses collègues qu'ils rangèrent le bureau.

Puis Valentin regagna le sien encore perplexe par tout ce qui venait de se passer dans la journée.

Cette mission avait été bien différente des deux premières qu'il avait effectuées.

Elle l'avait plus touché.

Tout cela lui avait ramené en mémoire des souvenirs qu'ils avaient crut enfoui profondément. Il en avait découvert un peu plus sur Chloé et Rebecca sans vraiment pouvoir totalement appréhender ce qui les opposait et les liait par la même occasion.

Carole avait eut l'air satisfaite de son travail. Même s'il lui semblait qu'elle avait un peu précipité le départ de leur client.

Valentin sourit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau pour rentrer chez lui.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il travaillait à l'agence et malgré toutes les craintes, il s'y sentait bien.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose.

Il était bien décider a tout découvrit sur l'agence et ses collègues, peut lui importait le temps que cela prendrait.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic


End file.
